Memoir of an Orphaned Thunder Goddess
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: My version of Makoto's life in the Silver Millenium. What if your destiny was decided 1,000 years before you even existed? Chp.9 up
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------------

"Yes I started a new one, and yes I am a bad person"  
"We know"  
"Oh hush"  
"Hehe so whats this one about"  
"Well if you would have read the summary..."  
"Woops..."  
"Anyway just let them read"  
"Fine"  
------------------------------------------  
_December 4th, Palace of the high King and Queen of the Jovian Realm, The Reign of Queen Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom.  
"On this date" The Ancient Prophecy read.  
"The thunder will roll and the lightning will lite up the sky as never before, mountains will quake, and the universe shall recieve a new power amongst the constellations, this new being will be a savior among saviors, a warrior amongst warriors, a hierarch among hierarchs, cursed to protect, but honored as well, keeper of crystals never known, guardian of the messiah and the light but shall one day free this world from darkness, she will walk amongst the flying beasts, soar among the clouds, and drift amongst the forests. She will live two lives and be orphaned in both, she will know more pain in one lifetime than her counterparts will ever know, she shall rise then fall, she will be forgotton in a forest of the forgotton, and then accend back to the throne, and fight as no princess has ever faught, she will fight and die protecting those she is cursed to protect and be born again. She will be taken twice and return to save the universe, this orphan will be the stars savior..."  
---------------------------------_

This is just a prologue to the upcoming story, belive me it will all make sense! Please review and thanks for reading!

Lady-D

Recommended Reading:  
**_Old Friends- Raven Kino_**


	2. Birth

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------------

"O.K. first off thanks for the reviews!"  
"and this story will make ABSOLUTLY no sense if you haven't read my other fics, Prolouge and Part I (no im not trying to promote my other fics), but this story is based entirely on those."  
"I hope you enjoy it"  
"Read on"  
------------------------------------------  
_December 3rd, High Council Sanctuary, Reign of Queen Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom._

Koji sighed as he read the rest of the prophecy, he turned slowly and faced his High Council brothers.  
"The time is drawing near."  
"So, do we interfere or..."Akihiro was stopped

"We will do no such thing" Setsuna replied  
"She's right we must let history take its course" Koji replied  
"And risk losing the Exodus?"  
"Yes, it is a risk we must take"  
"But what of the Lunar Queen?"  
"She'll must never find out about the power this child has, never..."

They nodded.

_Jovian Palace, Reign of the High King Titus and Queen Aureilla of the Jovian Realm._

"So hows my little one today" Titus laughed and kissed his wife on the stomach.

"Fine" She smiled

"So what are we going to name it?" He asked

"My your awfully bright this morning" She laughed

"and "it's" not and "it" its or son or daughter"

"O.K. so what are we going to name my son or daughter"  
"I don't know I thought about Rauni if its a girl or Sy if its boy"  
"You and your unusual names..."He sighed  
"Well I named the last one, now its your turn" Aureilla smiled

"Oh...well...I like Makoto if its a girl, and yea I kind of like Sy"

"Hm...Makoto I like that"

_December 4th..._

A seven year old Jedite and a four year old Kanuki sat in Titus' lap.

"So whens the new baby gonna be here?" Jedite asked

"Whenever it feels like" Titus laughed.

Even if Jedite wasn't his child he raised him as his own, and Jedite only vaglly remembered his father.

Kanuki sighed, his four year old attention span was getting the better of him.

"It better not be a ucky girl, they gots cooties"

Titus laughed.

A nurse strolled down the hallway.

"Your hignesss"

"Yes?"

"You can come see your new daughter now"

Titus smiled.

_The prophecy came true_. He thought to himself.

He took his sons and walked to hold his new daughter.

_High Council Sanctuary_

"Daddy!" A little boy came in a said.

"Miyoko"

"Oh yea Koji...a little girl was born at the Jovian Palace today"

The coucil members looked each other and sighed a great sigh of relief.

"What did they name her?"Setsuna asked

"Makoto"

"Interesting" Akihiro laughed

"What?"

"That means "Exodus" or "The Freer" in Ancient Jovian"

"Well its begun" Koji said

Its short yes I know, but It will get better I promise! thanks for reading! please Review!

Lady D

My Reccommended Reading:

**_The Rose Earings by Yassig  
_**


	3. Death

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------------

"Yea! thanks for the reviews!"

"I am sooo sorry, if anyone is confused I hope to clear it up!"

"You better"

"Hmph..."

"Read on!"

"Please Review"  
-----------------------------------------

_4 years later_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

A young four year old Mako was bouncing about the palace, trying to evade her older "meanie" brothers.  
"Hey, theres my little girl" Titus smiled and picked the young child up.  
Titus stood at 6''8', fairly dark complection, brown hair and blue eyes, his daughter had inherited most of his traits.  
"Hi Daddy, how are you" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good now" He smiled

"Yes, how are you today?" Aureilla asked and kissed him on the same cheek.

"Fine now that I have my favorite females with me" He hugged his wife.

Aureilla was from a long line of decendents to the Jovian throne, her brother had died long ago so she inherited it. She was relatively small in comparison to her giant of a husband, she was 5''11' dark blonde hair and stunning emerald eyes. Just as he finished the hig, Koji walked through the door.

"Hiiii Kojiiiiii!" Mako wailed and ran to him.

"Hello little princess"

"Did you bring..."

"He couldn't come today"

"Oh...well"

"I promise to bring him next time"

Koji walked over to Titus and they began to speak of "manly" matters.

"Setsuna, I've missed you" Aureilla said and embraced her long time friend.

"Its been forever" Setsuna stared at the young princess at the queens feet.

"Go run along and play with your brothers"

"Alrighty Mommy" She gave her hug.

"He's changed so much" Aureilla confessed to Setsuna.

"Who Titus?"

"Yes"

"He's so much happier now"

Before Titus and Aureilla were wed, Aureilla was married to an Ambassador to the Moon, his name was Cirius and was Jedites father. He became abusive of his powers as King and with the help of the leader of the Jovian Elite Army, Titus, they relinquished him from the throne. Titus in his days as a general was a rugged sort, a typical Jovian male, always getting into fights and stayed away from any social activities, but Aureilla fell for him, and gradually Titus came around as well and they wed.

"Don't you remember what he was like"

"Of course" Setsuna laughed

"I'm just happy for you both"

"Thanks Sets"

"Well lets be off shall we?"Koji asked

Setsuna nodded, and with that they teleported away. As if almost a cue and loud explosion shook the castle. Titus looked up at Aureilla and they ran down the hall. A sort of "rebellion" had been growing pn Europa, Cirius and his followers had built up strength and were planning an attack, now the day had come. Mako was still tottling down the hall when Titus came by and grabbed Mako by the scruff of the neck and held her under his arm.

"Where are we going Daddy?"Mako asked as she laid upside down.

"Somewhere Princess" He replied trying to keep a happy face.

Aureilla went around as the flew down the hall and gathered her most loyal assistants.

"Here you know where this leads, continue the path until you get to the end." Titus said as he opened a passage in the wall.

All the women piled in.

"I'll get the boys and meet you there, if I'm not back in a few hours..."He paused

"I'll be there to meet you" Aureilla said and kissed him.

"Bye sweet-heart, be good for Mommy"

She reached out to give him a hug but he moved, and shut and locked the door from the outside.

"But wait Daddy!" She said as her and her Mommy's "special friends" ran down the passage.

"You know what to do" Cirius grinned

"Here's a map of where there going"

"How do you know this is where they'll be

"Listen here I hired you as an assasin...I lived in that castle for a long time I know where that passage leads."  
"And what of the girl?" Shikaku asked

"Kill her"

Shikaku stared.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Now go! Before they escape"

He nodded and gathered his swords and left.

"Your Highness" Keiko said

Aureilla gave her a look.

"Aureilla, you think we'll be safe here?"

"Yes"

"Does your husband know were here?" Aureilla asked

"I don't know if Koji told him or not" Mariko said

"Surely Akihiro will find us" Aureilla said trying to comfort her friend

(O.K. before anyone gets confused Mariko is Kojis wife and Keiko is Akihiros)

The group stopped at the end of the trail. It ended at the beginning of the Meandering Forest.

"Its really creepy" Mariko said

"What do they use this for?" Ayame asked, as she held a sleeping Mako.

"Its a form of punishment, for traitors and murderers and such, no one has ever escaped the forest, you just meander around until you die" Aureilla said

"Well, Cirius was right" They all heard a man say.

Aureilla spun around.

"Who are you?"  
"Well my names Shikaku, but my employers calk me Hitogoroshi" He smiled  
"Did Cirius hire you?" Aureilla demanded

"Of course and he knew exactly were you'd be"

"Well alright all of you over thier" He demanded

Aureilla started to pick up her daughter.

"At...I said you and your followers not the child"

Aureilla sighed.

Shikaku then tied up her hands.

"So who want to die first?"He asked

Ayame started to cry as they huddled around the sleeping princess.

"O.K. you first" Shikaku then sliced open her throat.

Mako jolted up.

Aureilla cursed under breath, she hoped she would stay asleep...

Mako stared at the man.

"So you're suppose to be the new savior of the stars eh?"

Aureilla looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, its true their's a high bounty on this child's head"

The other two women stood firmly around the princess.

"So why do you protect her?" He asked in a stern voice.

"She is the last heiress to the throne" Mariko spat

"You Jovians, so loyal and true til the very end"  
"This child...this child...hard to believe you'll end up saving the universe" He said and patted Mako on the head.

"Oh well...time to die" He raised his sword and came down.

"No!" Mariko screamed and took the cut. She stared at the blood rolling down her chest and fainted.

"Your next then?" He asked Keiko who stood firm.

All Aureilla heard was the rush of air from the blade, a slight scream.

Mako stared up at the man, with those emerald eyes.

"Too bad, I really hate to have a childs blood on my hands..."He again held up his sword and closed his eyes. He jerked it down and felt the blade hit human flesh. He opened then and gasped. There stood Aureilla his sword still protruding out of her stomach.

"Mommy!" Mako shouted Aureilla smiled weakly. Mako stared at the man, who grinned.

A slight aura built up around her and she gathered a small ball of electricity and threw it at Shikaku. It hit him square in the chest.

He screamed as the ball exploded. He got up of the ground and charged at them.

Aureilla grabbed her young daughter, and said a silent prayer to any and all Gods who would here her plea to keep this innocent savior safe from harm. She smiled and kissed her on the head and tossed her daughter into the forest, just as Shikaku stabbed her in the back.

"What did you do!" He shouted

Aureilla smiled and collapsed.

Shikaku stared at the forest and shrugged, she was dead and no innocent blood had been spilt by his hand...

_**Well! This is a record for me! 3 chapters in less than 3 months lol! Thanks for reading please review!**_

_**My Reccommended Reading:**_

_**Yumi Miru Dakeja Dame by Thunder Heart**_

_**-Lady-D**_


	4. Return

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------------

"Well...sorry for a lack of updates..."

"urg..."

"My account got suspended, for my songfic?"

"Something about real life something, so who knows, don't really care! But I'm back now!"

"Hope you enjoy!"

"Please Review!":

_"The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what could become."_

_Charles DuBois_  
-----------------------------------------

A creature walked alone in the dark forest. This creature was a shape-shifter one of the last of his kind, hunted til near extinction, he escaped with his young son to this forbiding place, but that was long ago. His name was Ryou, and was once one of the greatest trainers in the universe in the art of Ki, and Sakurifaisu his own martial arts style. His son Maenial was the very last of his kind, and was the Guardian Dragon meaning if a a human wanted him to be there protetor they must and would be bound to him or her for life, this was a curse and a blessing. Maenial ran in front of his father and chased some insects weaving in and out of the large tree's. He and Maenial prefered there human forms but in case of an attack chose the much favored dragon form. Being a shape-shifter was a tremendous burden, they frightened humans and were shunned by dragons, so they kept to themselves in solitude.  
"Maenial" Ryou shouted  
"What did you find?" His son was staring at something on the ground.  
_'Probably another traitor' _He thought  
"Dad, I think its a little person"  
Ryou stopped.  
_'Maybe the phrophecy has come true'  
_He walked over and saw the small girl, and picked her up. Finally he would be redeemed.  
------------------------------------  
"WHERE ARE THEY!" Cirius struck Titus with the whip.  
"I don't know!" Titus yelled at the man  
"Hm...maybe this will change your mind" He laughed  
Titus stared at him, blood running down his back and arms, his shreaded clothing stuck to his beaten body.  
"My assassin has just come back, sadly your wife and daughter are dead" He snickered  
"WHAT!" Titus shouted his eyes lowered to the ground.  
"Why...them...she was just a child"  
"Hmph...if you only knew...what that child holds..."  
"If I ever get my hands on you..."  
"You'll what?"  
"So where are the boys?"  
"..."  
"Tell me and I'll let them and you live in peace"  
"Goto the Throne room there is a secret passage behind the back table"  
"Thank you" He snickered  
"Finish Him"  
"WHAT, don't you dare touch them!" Titus shouted struggling with the guards  
"I won't, I need an heir don't I?" Cirius laughed and walked away  
"I just wanna hold my baby girl one more time" Titus slumped, the chains crashing on the cold floor, as a needle full of a bright green liquid was injected into his arm.  
"Toss Him outside, don't want him to stink up the place." One of the guards laughed.  
---------------------------------  
Well that had been almost 11 years ago, Ryou had taken the soon to be savior of the universe and trained her and Maenial together, by human terms he was 112 but looked about 19. Ryou's health however was failing, his time was drawing near and he needed to finish his training with Makoto. The now 15 year old Women was about 5'6'' 1/2, Brown-Blonde Hair that was cut 2 inches below her shoulders, she had a fairly dark complexion and was very fit. To Ryou's dismay, his son had grown quite attached to his childhood "sister" and was starting to act like the typical teenage male.   
"Only five more minutes" Ryou smiled.   
He had the two young warriors standing on very high, very thin poles just barely big enough for one foot, and had them wearing a 150 lb backpack.  
"We've been doing this now for 3 hours" Maenial shouted  
"Baby" Mako playfully teased  
Maenial smirked and laid down on the top of the pole and braced himself with two hands.  
"O.K. this feels better!" He laughed  
Mako grinned and did the same but with one hand.  
"Show OFF" He yelled  
"And?"  
"O.K. time" Ryou called as the hoped down.  
She now knew of her destiny, her being a princess and guardian and why she was here in the first place.  
But now they had a plan for escape. As every shape-shifter dies, the person with him recieves two wishes. Ryou didn't tell them that today would be the day.  
"Go on and fetch some wood for the fire" He barked  
The did as they were told and went on the hunt.  
"Koji" Ryou groaned  
He flashed in front of Ryou.  
"I've said it before you know I can't take her out of here...whats the matter?"  
"Its time for me to move on..."  
"What?"  
"Mako's done with her training...she's ready"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"My time on this planet is done..."  
Koji nodded.  
"Talk to them" And with that he was gone.  
"Find any wood yet?" Maenial asked Makoto  
"Nope, well not any that we can burn"  
"Oh..." Maenial walked towards her  
"So that was pretty intense today huh?"  
"Yea" Mako looked up at him  
"Hey are you feeling okay?"  
"Do you ever think about love Mako?"Maenial asked  
"Its not at the top of my list why?"  
Maenial grinned and planted a kiss on Mako, who surprisingly kissed him back.  
"MAENIAL! Come here I need to speak with you" Ryou exclaimed  
The two warriors broke the kiss and turned a deep crimson color, and slunk back to find there master.  
"Koji and I must talk to you"  
"My time is drawing near..."  
"What" Maenial asked  
"Its my time to move on...and Maenial you must become Mako's Gaurdian"  
"Woah, whats going on?" Mako asked  
"I'm gonna get you two out of this forest"  
"But father..."  
"No...when I die, I'll grant one wish, you must wish for you to be able to leave this place"  
"But what about Maenial?" Mako asked starting to panic.  
"Son, you know what you must do"  
Maenial nodded.  
"Makoto do you want me as your Guardian Dragon?"  
"Yes"  
"Then so be it"  
He smiled and disapeered in a whirl of smoke.  
"Wait! Where did he go?"  
"The holy land, where all dragons go, there he will wait until you need him" Ryou started to cough.  
"Now, don't worry about me and make your wish"  
Tears started to flow down the hardened warriors face as she wished.  
"I wish I was out of this forest"  
Then a path of light lite up the forest floor.  
"Follow it"  
She followed until the light stopped, she walked through and out onto a dirt path, and bumped into something.  
"Stop!" A man said  
"Who goes there?"  
As her vision cleared she saw a group of men.   
"My names Makoto"  
The group fell silent.  
"I've been trapped in this forest for 11 years, and have come back to reclaim the Jovian throne.  
Two men of the group stepped forward, a blonde and a brunette both had similar attributes.   
"It is you!"  
"Your back!"  
They ran and gave her a hug.  
"Kanuki? Jedite?"  
"But how?"  
"I'll explain later"  
"...what happened..." Mako looked around the obviously war-torn country side.  
"Theres been a war going on for 8 years now...well explain later..now come with us" Kanuki said.  
---------------------------  
_I know its short and jumps a bit, but I promise the next couple of chapters will be better!  
My Recommended Reading:  
**Come What May by Stargazer-102006  
**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
-Lady-D_


	5. My Note

Author's Note

-----------------

I keep getting emails! This excites me! No I'm not dead, I'm a Senior in HS and haven't had time to finish anything! I'm writing Chp. 5 for Memoirs right now! Thanks for keeping me going. Believe me you'll LOVE it. It's sad but in the end Mako will be triumphant. ;)

Thanks again all my people!

-Lady-D


	6. Rise

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------------

Waha! I updated lol! This is great!

O.K. I'll introduce some of the characters you'll be seeing in this chapter so their is no confusion

Jedite- Makoto's half brother. Father-Cirius Mother- Aureila. Crowned Prince of Jupiter

Kanuki- Makoto's Brother. Father- Titus Mother- Aureila. Crowned Prince of Jupiter

Shinozaki- A Jovian Knight, Loyalist. Best Friend of Kanuki.

Saphiru- Another Loyal Jovian knight. Brother of Shinozaki. Secret lover of the Princess of Venus

Seichi- Akihiro's son. Feared as the "Achilles" or "Juggernaught" of the Jovian realm. Is thought to be undefeatable.

Yoshimitsuya- Seichi's joker brother. A mighty warrior if he can keep a straight face.

Miyoko- Koji's "healer" son. Aspire's to one day join his father as an "Ancient". Has the ability to of course heal the injured.

Maenial- As featured in the last chapter. A shape-shifter. Now "owned" by Makoto.

Xiouyu- Shino and Saphiru's youngest sister.

Jitsumi -Kanuki's childhood friend, now lover and fiance

--------------------------------------

"I can't believe your back" Kanuki laughed as he put his arm around Makoto who flinched

"Yeah...I suppose" She shrugged

The large group made their way back to the palace. On the way passing several camps. Mako, they noticed was drawing quite a lot of attention, they assumed it was her "attire." She looked much like an Amazon, tall, dark complected, hair let down with two small braids hanging in her face and a "loin cloth and bra" as Jedite put it. Needless to say the men of the Jovian army were rather amuzed.

"Think we need to put some clothes on her?" Shinozaki chuckled

"Nah" Saphiru cackled as he, Shino, Seichi and Yoshi all lagged behind for a very nice "view."

Seichi ran up to catch the Princes.

"Your sister is quite the looker" He joked

Kanuki glared

"Indeed so keep your paws off"

"Aw...please?" Yoshimitsuya pleaded

"NO!" Spat the Jovian Crowned Prince

"Here we are" Jedite rolled his eyes

"Yeah home sweet home babe" Yoshi wrapped his arm around Makoto who shot him a deadly glare

--------------------------------------

The palace was to say the least a disaster. The Civil War had been ragging now for seven years and building since the "Revolt." As it was now refered to. The fighting actually started when a "Jovian Rebel" assasinated the then Ruler Cirius. Queen Serenity lept on the chance and sent in the Royal Lunar Guard to help the existing Government, overtake the guerillas, the old government had long since fled, but the Lunar troops remained. Everyone in the Silver Millenium Court knew the assasination was a ploy. Serenity had begged for the chance to invade Jupiter. Now she had her chance...and capitalized in on it. The Moon had relatively no resources to call its own. Now it had more than it would ever need or use, so Queen Serenity used the Prisoners of War to mine and harvest and sold the leftover goods to different planets. Now Jupiter's economy was in shambles, the planet was near the brink of total self anihalation. People were joining both sides, not to fight for independence or for the Mother Country but to steal food, money and livestock for their families. Makoto was flabergasted. The once Glorious Jovian empire was now nothing but a war torn, repressed planet.

"Why will the other planets not come to our aid?" Mako broke the silence

"They dare not defy the Silver Alliance...Serenity's word is law" Jedite sighed

Again they walked the lonely palace halls in silence

"Here, you outta find something uh...suitable to wear there's also a shower in the back" Kanuki pryed open the door. She walked in

Immediatly they began chatting

"We CANNOT let Serenity find out she has returned" Jedite spat

"I know..." Shinozaki stated

"How can we hide HER? If my father is right, she holds a power greater than that of the Ginzuishou" Miyoko

"We know, we know"

"BUT can we use this to our advantage?" Kanuki asked

The group stared puzzled.

"Serenity believes the Princess to be dead...correct"

A nod is recieved in unison

"Then why would anyone believe her to be alive?"

"True..."

"If she does hold such a power, we could maybe drive back the Lunar troops"

"But wait...they odds of her being able at this point to harness any of that is relatively sma..."Miyoko was cut off

"BUT at this point what could we possibly lose? Moral is a little low, if we proclaim to have a super weapon of sorts, it could help" Seichi explained

"Will she do it?" Saphiru humbly asked

"Will I do what?" Mako stood puzzled at the door, wearing only a towel which was slowly sliding. Jedite cringed as he watched his so called friends heads follow the retreating towel. Kanuki steped in front of her his face turning a shade of crimson.

"We'll explain later...want to get dressed now?" He asked her

"Oh about that, what do you want me to wear exactly" She asked bluntly

"That would do" Yoshi smiled nearly drooling, but recieving an elbow from the blonde prince

"We are fighting right?"

"Oh you mean armor wise! Ah! O.K. I'll see if I can rig you something up" Miyoko shot

She nodded and re-entered her room

"Damn..."

"What is up with her wearing no clothes..."Jedite sighed

"Well I guess that is a yes to our question"

"I'll go and rig up a belt"

They nodded.

----------------------------------------

After Mako finally found some clothing, they led her the Jovian armory. Miyoko held out a belt.

"And this is?" She asked

"Alright this is kinda complicated, you'll get it though. Press the button right in the middle"

She did. A huge screen apeared

"Now you click what you want. Of course:

Jovian

Female

5'10''

Medium Frame

Medium Class Armor

After a few more minutes they finished.

"Now whenever you need to access your armor you simply click the button and WAM."

"Very nice" She laughed

"Hun is that you?" They heard a voice

"Jitsumi!" Kanuki smiled and kissed his fiance.

"Oh brother gimme a break" A female voice joked

"Oh hi...Xiouyu...didn't see...you...there..."Kanuki gasped between kisses.

"Oh, Xiouyu, this is Makoto, Makoto Xiouyu." Shino stated

"Nice to meet you...Makoto right?"

"Yup"

"Wait a minute...wasn't"

"Yeah..."Jedite laughed

"But I thought"

"She's back"

Xiouyu went crazy at this point.

"WE COULD WIN!" The group laughed as the young girl bounced about the room.

Makoto smiled.

"I suppose"

"So you know any martial arts?"

They heard a snicker. As a tall dark haired man walked through the door. They started to draw their swords

"AT! He's with me" Mako laughed and walked up to him.

"A bit late?" She chuckled

"This is Maenial. Maenial my brothers Kanuki and Jedite. The girls Jitsumi and Xiouyu. Then the knights, Seichi, Saphiru, Shinozaki and Yoshimitsuya, and you know Miyoko."

They looked a bit puzzled

"Friend I met in the forest"

"Ah"

"Let's just say, our friend Mako here can handle anything thoughs Lunar aristocratic brats can throw at her.

"Thats a good thing"

The group sat and talked for hours.

"Well I better be off"

Makoto nodded.

A loud explosion rocked the palace.

"Well gal lets see what you've got!" Xiouyu smiled and grabbed her sword

Makoto smiled and ran out the door.

It was time to set the Jovians free.

-----------------------------------

I know its short. It's all in my head and taking awhile! I promise I'll have a ton of chapters up! THANKS FOR READING! Please review!

My recommended reading:

"Oh the Wicked Wind" by Serenic Griffin

-Lady-D

f


	7. Fall

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------

"Two in a row! Your on a roll"

"I know I know, I'm just that great...ha not."

"Anyways! Thanks for the emails, and comments!"

"About that, I've recieved several emails reguarding future works. Yes I am going to continue to write fanfics! My future plans: Finish this one, and my Seiya/Mako fic.And start two or three

1.) Mamoru/Makoto

2.) Motoki/Makoto

3.) A Senshi/Generals fic

4.) And start the 3rd part of the Exodus series!

Again thanks!

Here are a few people of interest:

Aurora- Aureila's younger sister, was second in line for the Jovian throne, had no desire to become a Queen. Secretly dated Eros the then third in line Crowned Prince of Venus.

Now she is the widowed Queen of Venus & mother of Princess Minako

Reiko- The "hot-head" of the Silver Alliance. Queen of Mars and mother of Princess Rei. Was involved in a scandulous affair with Cregan the King of Saturn.

Cregan- King of Saturn. When his wife- Shikya, could not bear him an heir to the throne, the two decided to adopt. He was then involved in a secret affair with Reiko, who got pregnant.

After giving birth, Reiko took the baby, placed it in a basket and put it on Cregan's doorstep of his country chauteau. Cregan opened the door to find a small baby, he immediatly without

hesitation knew who it was by looking in the small childs eyes. He proclaimed the child a "gift from the gods" and named her Hotaru.

Aeolus- King of Uranus, shunned his daughter Haruka after her mother died while in childbirth. After a good 7 or so years, saw the error of his ways but the "damage" had already been done

Also a very close friend of Titus'.

Ocarina- Queen of Neptune. Mother of Princess Michiru

Orin- King of Neptune

Icis- Queen of Mercury. Mother of Princess Ami

Surgura- King of Mercury

Ikusa- King of Mars

"Please and R & R"!

------------------------

Six months have passed since the Jovian "goddesses" return.

"WHO IS THAT...THAT..."

Serenity was interupted

"Girl?" a council member said nearly laughing

"Yes..."Serenity growled

"Where did she come from? I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" She bellowed

"I don't really see what the big deal is" Aurora Queen of Venus sighed

"You stay out of this matter...you are of Jovian descent...stup" Again she was cut off

"I think we have larger matters to attend to" The fiery Martian Queen stated

"Yes my Queen, Beryl is growing more and more powerful on Terra"

( AN- Terra Earth, sorry if there's any confusion)

"Leave it to the Terrans then..."Serenity sighed

"But...my leige..."

"NO!"

Serenity was still rather upset, the dashing young Terran Prince Marius had declined an engagment to young Serenity. Needless to say, the embarassed Queen cut off all diplomatic affairs to Earth.

Her only hope now was the younger brother Mamoru, who was second in line for the throne.

"We know your dreams have been shattered, now you can't marry into the Terran royal family. BUT the Terrans are a part of Silver Alliance. We must send them aid to fight this evil" Anounced Icis

"But what of our Jovian brethren? We have sent them nothing but dispair...they are also of the Silver Alliance" Aeolus nearly spat

"They have no ruling Government" Serenity lashed

"We are the cause of that" Orin somberly stated

"There are no rulers left..."

"Who knows for sure? Let us send scouts down to Jupiter for a week or so, to explore and see if all three of the Jovian heirs are dead" Aurora shouted

The Council nodded

"I will have nothing of it! We all know the fate of Princess of Jupiter as well as her...barbaric brothers...this is the last time we speak OF THIS MATTER!"

"This meeting is over, let us finish it tommorrow." Serenity dashed to her quarters

----------------------------

Aurora exited the meeting hall. And leaned her back against the wall. She looked at herself in the mirror adjacent to her. Indeed she was her sister...same hair, same height...

Her and Aureila were identical. Blonde hair, tan, tall, except their eyes Aureila had stunning emerald and Aurora a deep blue. She despised her sister. When they were younger. She was the future Queen of Jupiter,

and had much to look forward to, Aurora...only to be a lap dog. But, no matter how much she slandered her, Aureila never once attacked back. Towards the end of Aureila's life they became quite close:

"_Promise to look after my children if something ever happens to me." Aureila pleaded. _

_"Of course I will...not that anything will ever happen to you!" Aurora laughed_

_"Promise"_

_"Promise...sister is there something wrong?"_

_"Oh...no no just like to keep things in order, yah know?" _

_"Of course, of course"_

_"So what of Eros? Now that he is the first in line for the throne...and you are engaged..."_

_"Lets not speak of it yet!" Aurora and her sister laughed_

"A fabulous job I did" Aurora mouthed to herself.

"You looked it was all you could do" A voice called

"Oh hello Ocarina.."

"I could've done more..."

"Thats what I came to speak with you about" Aurora looked at the older women puzzled

"Have you seen the photographs of the young "amazon" girl that has everyone all in a buzz?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"You must come then...you must"

The two women walked to a small room.

"Here" Ocarina gave her a small envelope

Aurora's eyes widened as she dropped the photo's all over the floor.

"I thought you'd do that"

"That must be...has to be her"

"Exactly, spitting image of you and your sister."

"And Minako...save the hair"

"Got the brown from Titus I presume"

"DO you know what this means?"

"I do..." They heard a voice, that of Queen Serenity's

"I'll be back in awhile"

The women paused and glanced up at each other. What was that devious women planning now.

---------------------------------

On Jupiter

"Well we're doing marvelously! If we keep this up the Lunar's will be out of our hair by June!" Jedite proclaimed

They all let out a cheer.

"Where are Makoto and Seichi?" Kanuki laughed

"Celebrating I assume!" Xiouyu chuckled

"Do you want me to go find them?"

"Eh...well I guess, we do have a party to attend to!"

Seichi and Makoto had been dating for several months now, they began dating on her sixteenth birthday, things were going very smoothly.

"Why must I be dating a women so drop dead gorgeous!" Seichi gasped escaping a kiss

"Hush" She laughed and kissed him again, his hands crept around her waist and slowly started inching their way down. Soon their hands were roaming freely.

Xiouyu rolled her eyes and opened a small storage closet door and out tumbled the two lovers.

"Must I get the water hose?" She laughed and helped Mako up.

Makoto laughed

"Not if I get one out on you and Miyoko first!" Xiouyu blushed wildly

Seichi growled and got up.

"You killed the moment" He sighed

"Well you kill everything else" Seichi rolled his eyes

Makoto, Seichi and Xiouyu strolled into the room.

"How's my niece or nephew?" Mako laughed kissing Jitsumi's slightly protruding belly.

Jitsumi smiled.

"Just fine"

"Ah there's my girls!" Kanuki grinned wrapping his wife and sister in a giant bear hug.

Just as they were about the get settled in and celebrate, a huge explosion was heard outside.

"Suit up!" Jedite demanded

They all ran outside to see the Royal Lunar spacecraft.

"What the fu..." Kanuki was cut off by another loud explosion, then a bonbardment of artillery.

Makoto and Xiouyu found a small trench and took cover.

"Mako! There's Jitsumi" Xiouyu spouted obviously disoriented

Makoto crawled out of the small hole and drew out her sias and immediatly began mowing down the Lunar troops. She managed to get to Jitsumi and motioned for the women

to grab ahold. Mako ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the trench and slid down.

"Are you two alright?" Xiouyu asked, still shaken

Mako nodded, as did Jitsumi.

Then they heard another wave of artillery shells. All three women pressed their backs against the side of the trench and covered their heads. This wasn't much protection but it was better than the

men were probably getting. Finally nearly 2 hours after the first shell it stopped. Mako was the first to peak out. She gasped, the group was littered with dead Jovian and Lunar soldiers. Then she

saw Queen Serenity herself, standing over Yoshimitsuya with an emptied needle.

"Come out Makoto! Or his fate will be your comrades"

Yoshi immediatly started to throw up and convulse, his muscles started to spasm all over and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Take this trash away, I'm sure we can do some experimenting on him" She snickered and then grabbed Seichi.

"Wait!" She yelled but Jitsumi covered her mouth.

"No..."She whispered.

They saw Serenity grab a vial full of a neon green liquid and fill up a needle full.

"Your thrid shot of this eh? No one has ever survived that" She laughed

Seichi was obviously distraught, he was profusly sweating and weaving and his pupils were extremly dialated. Makoto could take no more.

"Stop!" Mako shouted before Serenity inserted the needle

"Get her!" The lunar troops did as they were told and grabbed the Jovian princess.

Serenity walked up to her.

"You've eluded me long enough" She smiled and injected the needle right in Makoto's neck. Mako immediatly fell to her knees. Her vision blurred. One more just for me. She again stabbed her with a needle in the

same spot on her neck. Mako caught herself with her hands. The world started to spin.

"Kill them" She heard. Mako managed to turn around. They had Jitsumi and Xiouyu cornered.

"NO!" Makoto screamed and staggered to their aid but fell on the ground. The young Xiouyu stood in front of her long time "foster mother" and best friend and took the bullet. Miyoko screamed but no one heard.

Jitsumi was next. Mako struggled but couldn't even raise her head off the ground. Tears started to well in her eyes as she heard the gun being loaded. But Jitsumi stood firm. Kanuki was going crazy

and finally a soldier shot him in the knee and bashed him over the head to silence him. Then Makoto heard a bang...and watched Jitsumi's bloody hand hit the ground the other clutched her stomach.

A group of troops passed by, one kicked Mako in the face and another hit her over the head with the back of his gun, once in the ribs, the last in the face. All of them snearing and laughing.

She could hardly breathe at this point. Then Serenity turned to her troops

"Keep those four" refering to Saphiru, Jedite, Miyoko and Shinozaki

"I'm sure they might be able to become civilized." the soldiers forced them on the plane

She smiled and turned to the now bloody pulp that was Seichi. And nodded to a soldier who shot him. Mako crawled to his side. Tears now freely flowing down her face.

She picked herself up to her knees and held his head.

"Don't cry..."He managed a smile

"Not for me..."

She brushed the hair out of his face, and wiped the blood of his cheek.

"I love you" He smiled and brushed the side of her face

"I love you too" She kissed him

"Don't leave me" She started to sob into his chest

"I'll always be with you" He handed her a necklace.

"Wanted to give it to you tonight..." he started to cough

He held up his shaking hand against her face, she grabbed and held it.

"I love you" He mouthed, he couldn't manage words now.

"Make it happen...for all of us" Was his last sentence, meaning make Jupiter whole again

His hand went limp. His forced smile faded. Mako started to sob again.

"Shut up" Serenity lashed and kicked her in the face.

"Take thoughs two with us, I need some new guinea pigs" Refering to Yoshi and Kanuki

A troop grabbed Mako by the arm and started dragging her. A soldier then kicked her in the stomach to move her along. She got hit in the face one more time by someone. The world slowly started to go dark.

----------------------------------------

"AURORA!"

"Wha...what..."Aurora sat up in bed sleepily.

"You must come with me!" Reiko shouted

"It's urgent"

Aurora immediatly got up and wrapped a robe around herself.

"Do no tell Serenity I told you she was here..." Reiko paused and open a cell door.

"Lets try and make it brief...its awful Aurora...awful" Reiko stated. She had with her some bandages and antiseptic.

Aurora's mind was reeling, who was she suppose to find in here? Then she saw a figure. What appeared to be a young women...she gasped

"Makoto!" Aurora shouted

Mako looked up in her chains. Her tattered clothes clung to her wounds, she was bleeding everywhere. Dirt and blood stuck to her face and her bangs clung to her cheeks. There was what appeared to be armor, scattered about

"My word its frigid in here, and she only has on shorts and a mangled shirt." Reiko gasped

"I'll go and get some help"

Aurora nodded and bent down.

"Makoto..."Mako looked at her

"I'm your...your...aunt. Aurora...you probably don't remember me..." Aurora flinched as the girl moved backwards a little

"I promise as long as your in my presence nothing bad will come of you...I promised your mother" And with that Makoto moved closer

"Here let me have a look see" She heard footsteps.

"Only the Cavalry" Ocarina smiled

"By the gods! What has the witch done..."Icis cried

"Care to take a look?" Aurora asked

"Of course not"

"What happened?" Aurora demanded

"Serenity attacked them. Her brothers, friends, even killed two young women one was with child, by Kanuki and even Makoto's suitor. Right there in front of her" Reiko explained

They heard a man clear his throat.

"So it is true?" Cregan asked

"Oh hello" Reiko blushed and put her head down

"I've come to help, don't be alarmed" He said

"My my, how could she do this?" Cregan put his hand on Mako's head who started to struggle

"AT, I'm going to help you" A small glow emitted from his hand and most of her major injuries healed.

"Any idea why?" Cregan asked walking back to the small group of women

"Were not sure...but this is TERRIBLE she's a PRINCESS of the Silver Alliance." Shikya bellowed

The other Queens were a bit shocked, it took quite the incident to get Shikya fired up.

"Ah! I was wondering how long it would take for it to get around" Serenity sneered and walked in the room

"This is absurd Serenity! She's royalty" Aurora growled

"Not in the present state"

They stared as a soldier walked up to Mako

"Hey babe"

She lunged at him, wrapping her right leg chain around his neck and holding him. She stared at Serenity, who looked a bit shocked

"Your drug only keeps me quiet for a little while" Mako grinned releasing the man, as he lay gasping for air on the floor.

"You insolent little whore!" Serenity lashed and smacked Makoto in the face

"You will serve me!"

"Not on your life! You just massacred a group of innocent people! I will not serve a BLOODTHIRSTY TYRANT!" Mako yelled causing the Queen to back up and walk out.

"Princess you deserve a standing ovation for that" Cregan laughed

After bandaging what was left of her wounds and finding her something to wear and eat, Makoto walked well limped with Aurora down the hall.

"You can stay with me, if you'd like...or with the other Princesses in their dorms..."

Makoto just followed the Queen of Venus. They stopped at a rather large door marked with the Symbol of Venus.

"Here we are, sorry I don't have another bed"

"Eh...the couch will work fine...thanks by the way"

"Not a problem, you are my neice"

Makoto immediatly dove face first into the couch and went to sleep. Just as Aurora had settled in, she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and got up and opened it.

"IS IT TRUE MOTHER?"

"Wh..what?" Aurora muttered sleepily

"IS IT TRUE"

"Oh hi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Hotaru oh my even dragged Michiru and Haruka with you"

"Now is what true"

"The rumors? My goodess mother dear there floating around like mad"

"O.K. cut to the chase, did Serenity really find the Princess of Jupiter..."Rei butted in

"Yes"  
"We heard she almost killed her" Haruka asked

"Also true"

"Wait where's Usa...Serenity?"

"She won't hear of her mother trying to kill someone" Hotaru laughed

"SO WHERE IS SHE?" Minako pleaded

"Asleep on the couch...why?"

"We must speak with her" Ami said

"Now girls please, give her a rest...she's been through a lot today"

"Fine but first thing in morning" Minako huffed.

She smiled as they walked away.

_"Now going about telling her their first cousins...eh...tomorrow is a ways away." _Aurora thought and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------

This one was actually long. I'm guessing three more chapters, maybe four! Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Lady-D

"Till the end" by Serenic Griffin

_31 pvt dv 2906 co st rt 141_


	8. Fight

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-----------------------------------

"Another chapter I'm proud!"

"Indeed!"

"They should start moving along, I'll be introducing different elements of the story maybe in this chapter probably in the next, like the Guardian Dragon and the Exodus"

"Yippe!"

"Well please read and review!"

-------------------------------------

"Mako..."

"Huh..."Mako huffed grogily and rolled over

"Makoto..."

"Wha.." The dazed warrior lifted her head

"Queen Serenity wants you in the training room in about 10 minutes...sorry I let you sleep in" Aurora laughed

"Eh...glad you did..."She sighed

"We'll figure out a way to get your other friends out of her clutches" Aurora reassuringly smiled

Makoto lept up and stretched

"I found you some clothes, but, by looking at you it'll all be too short" Aurora stared

The Queen of Venus was thought to be a giantess of a women, in the court. She stood at 5'9 which by Jovian standards was average. Makoto stood a massive 5'10' at sixteen years old.

"You are most definatly a Jovian" Aurora chuckled. Her daughter Minako was a typical Venusian, average height, amazing body, long blonde hair.

_"Biggest flirt in the galaxy" Aurora laughed to herself_

Indeed she was, slender, medium built frame, tall, tan and a body to kill for.

"No wonder they called her an Amazon" A voice kidded at the door

"Oh hello Haruka..."Aurora greeted

"I brought you...well her some jeans if she needs them. You know I hate wearing womens.."

Aurora nodded

"Father keeps sending them, had no one to give them too until now" Haruka laughed

"Hello, the names Haruka, princess of Uranus" She nearly snarled at the end

"This is actually kind of nice, I can actually look a princess in the eyes...and you are?" Haruka smiled she was only about a half inch taller than the younger Jovian warrior

"Makoto, er...Princess of Jupiter"

"Ah, Makoto nice to meet you"

"Oh ok so your the one were all sparring against today..."

"Oh I am..."Mako stared puzzled

"Yup! See you in a few"

Makoto half waved and turned to the Queen

"I have to spar against your all's daughters?"

"Why is that bad"

"Well I don't want to hurt them or anything"

"EH? Oh don't worry its all hollographic"

Makoto nodded and grabbed the clothes off the chair

"Well that suits you" Aurora smiled

Mako came out in a pair of bleached jeans, tight through the hips and a green fitted t-shirt.

"One last touch though" Aurora snapped her fingers and a green symbol blazed on the tee. The symbol of Jupiter

"Nice" Makoto laughed

They walked down the hall to the training room, on the way Aurora couldn't help but chuckle, every man in the palace was googling. They arrived right on schedule

"You were almost late" Queen Serenity snapped

The minute Makoto walked through the door, the whole council started gossiping and conversing amongst themselves, the "Princess" table was especially loud.

"Is that her?" Minako stared

"My word how old is she?" Rei stated

"Sixteen" Haruka smiled

Everyone stared

"Woah..."

Today was the Princesses "Senshi" day where they could show the council their improvements. The place looked much like a gladiator dome. Spectators watched in a circle, with the fighting ring in the middle

"Looks like fun..."Makoto rolled her eyes

"Today!" Queen Serenity announced

"The Senshi will fight Ma...Princess Makoto of Jupiter" Serenity smiled and threw all of them a hollographic belt.

"Wait! She doesn't even have a henshin sti..."Queen Serenity glared at her young daughter

So this was it, Queen Serenity trying to make a fool out of the Jovian Empire...

_"Lets just see about that" _Mako smiled to herself

Makoto climbed into the ring. She heard the other Senshi transform...at least she assumed thats what they were doing. Makoto cracked her neck, and began surveying them as they climbed down.

_"Mercury...small...least of my worries...probably should take out that computer...Venus...I assume the leader...Mars...probably shouldn't try and get myself roasted...Uraunus...definatly a phsysical fighter_

_...Neptune...looks to fight with Uranus...the young Serenity doesn't fight and of course small Hotaru? O.K" She thought to herself_

"Well this outta be easy" Rei laughed

"Eh at least we can impress the generals eh?" Minako laughed

"GO!" Serenity commanded

Makoto immediatly formed a ball of energy and threw it at Mercury who was already analyzing her...Mercury dodged...but the computer exploded. Haruka charged into battle.

"To fierce" Makoto yelled before punching Haruka in the stomach and kicking her companion Michiru in the face. She grinned and threw an energy ball in the air and lept.

"What the?" Minako stated

Mako bent over the ball backwards and sissor kicked it at the Senshi, who didn't have enough time to react to get out of the way.

The Council stood flabergasted...

A few men in the small corridor of the room snickered.

"Guardian dragon" She whispered

"Thunder" Maenial appeared in thunderdragon form, before he attacked he winked at her.

She laughed to herself. This was indeed like proverbially shooting fish in a barrel.

After a few other short attacks, and it was over.

Makoto stood in the mound of moaning, groaning, sore and tired teenagers who all detransformed. Haruka lay at her feet, she bent down and gave her a hand.

"Thanks"

Makoto shrugged

"Damn...got my pants dirty" Mako said, Haruka stared in disbelief. Not a scratch. Queen Serenity growled.

"LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" She commanded everyone but the Senshi who stood below.

"How?" She asked Makoto

"How, what?"

"How did you just beat them"

"I dunno...suppose I did didn't I"

"RAH!" Queen Serenity threw an energy ball at Makoto who easily smacked it away

"Now lets not get tempermental"

"RAH!" another energy ball. This time Makoto caught it.

"Now really..." Mako laughed and spun the ball on her finger before launching it into the air

"I should kill you"  
"But you won't...wouldn't want to die in front of your daughter would you?" Makoto smiled

The Senshi could not believe what they were hearing, this sixteen year old orphan was threatening the most powerful women..well being in the galaxy.

"You will obey and fight for me" Serenity at this point was in Makoto's face

"No...I'll fight for the SIlver Alliance and maybe occasionally listen to you...I don't take orders from bloodthirsty tyrants...who again slaughter innocent people"

"LIES" Young Serenity yelled

Makoto shrugged

"Believe what you must young Princess...Cirius the man who destroyed my life, his men were fought with Lunar equipment and he had much help hiring the assassin that killed my mother, right in front of me."

Makoto walked away

"Don't walk away from me..." Queen Serenity yelled

"Then stop me"

Serenity was filled with rage.

"Ginzuishou!" she shouted

"Wait!" They screamed

"Ajleck, Tyfus!" A huge streaming orb of pure energy sailed at Mako.

Makoto turned

"RA!" A beam shot out of her hand, the two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

The Court that had been secretly watching, stared in disbelief.

"Get...her...now" Serenity huffed to the guards. Who threw a dart at Mako. She felt the sting on the back of neck, she pulled it out and saw the green liquid. One of the soldiers tackled her, the other bashing

her over the head with his gun.

"Get off!" She yelled. One pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

Haruka started to run to her aid, the young Serenity stopped her. Haruka stood shocked and shrugged her off.

"Hold her" A gaurd exclaimed as she gabbed a needle into her arm.

"Wait! Mother isn't that..."

"Hush"

The young Princess stared at her mother.

Makoto grabbed ahold of one of the gaurds heads and twisted til she heard a crack, the other she grabbed with her legs and held him, slowly twisting til he screamed and passed out. She let the limp one go and

kicked the last one in the face sending him sailing, She felt a pinch in her leg as the one sprawled on the ground stabbed her with the last needle. By this time the Royal Court rushed down. Cregan grabbed Makoto

who was starting to convulse.

"THREE SHOTS?" Orin yelled

"What is wrong with you?"

"She was being insubordanant"

"SO you shoot her up? I've yet to see anyone survive that" Aeolus shouted

At this time, Icis and Cregan were in the hall. Makoto was screaming, it felt like every inch of her body was on fire. They were helpless.

"Maenial" Mako whispered

A man appeared. Cregan and Icis stared

"I'll have her back in a few hours..."He picked the young girl up and disapeered

They nodded. What choice did they have.

-------------------------------------------------

Makoto shot up, soaked in a cold sweat.

"Sleep" A voice came from the corner.

She sighed.

"Maenial? Where am I?"

"Your with the Magi, they fixed you up a nice potion"

She smiled

"Thanks"

"Not at all a problem"

"I am sorry"

"For?"

"All of this..."

"Makoto without you, I'd still be in that infernal forest, meandering like Father til my days end"

"But it seems..."

"Mako, for thousands of years a gaurdian dragon has been born. To serve and watch over a "supreme being" if you will..."

"But I am no..."

"Not yet...Makoto I am blessed. Some guardian dragons are cursed to obey a master who wants only power and destruction. I have you, a lover of peace."

"But have I not caused more destruction?"

"It is all in the Prophecy...I do not regret having you as my owner"

"Keeper...its sounds better" She laughed

"Now we must get you back."

"Fine"

"Makoto...listen and do everything she says...or your friends will die"

"I know"

"For real this time...as much as it hurts you must"

Makoto nodded

He waved his hand and she was gone.

"Go Exodus...your destiny awaits"

-----------------------------------------

She appeared in Aurora's chambers, where all the Senshi were gathered. They all stared.

"By the gods!" Aurora exclaimed

"We thought you for dead"

"You can't get rid of me that easily"

"As it is written" Aurora laughed

"Come join us...maybe you can explain later" Haruka smiled handing her a plate of food

"Food...you do eat?" Minako laughed

Makoto smiled and took it

Serenity smiled and left.

"Where is the young Lunar princess going?"

"She'll be back, she went to fill another container full" Rei chuckled

"Our Odango-Chan has a bottomless pit of a stomach"

"Odango?" Makoto mused

"Ah yes, Odango"

Mako smiled and shrugged

Princess Serenity strolled through the door.

"Back?" Ami smiled

"Indeed with more food!"

"Glad to see your alright..Ma...what was it?"

"Makoto.."

"Sorry I'm not good with names" Senrenity laughed

"Or anything else" Rei teased

"So Serenity? What of your "proposal" to the dashing Mamoru of Terra..."Michiru suggested

"Oh well...you know...HE SAID YES!"

All the girls sqealed...save Makoto who smiled and nodded.

Right on cue, Mamoru strolled through the door.

"I do wish to speak to you privately, later Princess"

"Good evening Princesses" He bowed

"PRINCESSES, PRINCE!" A guard exclaimed

"The Earth has been attacked...Crowned Prince Marius is dead along with King Endymion and the other members of the Royal Terren Court! Prince Mamoru, your generals are here to escort you"

Mamoru stood stunned. His family was dead.

"I will return" Mamoru planted a kiss on his bride-to-be's head and ran off

Makoto stared

_"Indeed it is written..." Mako thought of the prophecy...the prophecy that would and has cursed her life_

AN- this is a contiuation of the previous "prophecy" in the first chapter"

_This saviour will have her first test after the Terrans fall, the family of the youngest dies, he who will be King fights with his generals to the death_

_A great Evil will attack the Palace of crystal and silver and together the silver and the Exodus will rise to defeat it_

_This is the first re-birth..._

----------------------------------------

Well hope it wasn't too terible! Please review, flames, comments all are welcome! Also if you would like for me to add, delete anything, let me know! I'll like contructive criticism.

My Recommended Reading:

"Oak Evolution" by Dejana Talis

Thanks again!

-Lady-D


	9. Power

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

---------------------------

"O.K this is where things are really going to start moving along!"

"I hope I don't lose or have lost anyone!"

"So hang on...and read and review!"

---------------------------------------

Queen Serenity burst through the door.

"Makoto my chambers now!"

Makoto nodded and walked out the door

Serenity was in tears the other princesses tried to console her.

"He'll be fine" Rei urged

Haruka walked to the door to make sure Makoto wasn't going to get jumped

"She seems nice" Michiru smiled

Haruka nodded

"Brave too, no fear of dying I noticed"

"Sounds like someone else I know" Michiru teased

"What now? Do we go back and make sure this evil doesn't come through our planets or do we stay and help them?"

"You know our mission Michi...we go, in fact we need to now, just to be on the safe side"

Michiru nodded in agreement

"Princesses we must take our leave, this evil threatens all the planets...we must try and stop it before it reaches here." Haruka stated

"May the gods be with you" Aurora said

They said their goodbyes, and left. Haruka looked back and saw Hotaru. They stepped in the hallway and Setsuna appeared.

"I'm taking Hotaru...she needs to be kept safe"

"This is going to get bad isn't it?" Michiru sighed

"Prepare yourselves..."

The two older women shook their heads and walked away

------------------------------------

Makoto walked into Queen Serenity's chambers. She saw several men, carrying something obviously huge.

"The Magi, have agreed to help me with our Beryl problem..." She lifted up the cloth covering the object. It was a set of what appeared to be armor.

"You will wear this...were going to test it out on you"

Makoto stared. This for some reason did not sound like fun. Two of the men grabbed her arms. Serenity smiled

"You'll awake in an hour or so" Then darkness

------------------------------------

"Come Akihiro..."Koji urged

"We must see what the witch is doing now"

Akihiro solemly got up.

"Yes, the witch."

His wife, and now two sons had all been murdered by the Queen of the Silver Alliance. Now he made it his quest to make sure she never hurt another soul.

-------------------------------------

"Princesses" A gaurd called in the room

"The Queen requests your presence in the Hall, you as well you highness"

The group made their way down to the hall.

"What is it mother, I am greiving" The young Serenity pleaded

"Silence"

The princesses stood amazed the large room was filled. Magi, the whole Royal Court, even the mysterious Elder's and Ancients were present.

"I have called you all here to reveal the weapon that will anhilate Beryl once and for all...it well she is being tested as we speak. On Europa"

Everyone stared.

"She?" Cregan asked

"Hush and find out, won't you?"

She flipped the screen on.

"We are ready General" Serenity called

Two Magi drug out a figure covered in a silver armor.

"This is the latest in weapon technology. The vest, cuffs and helmet Makoto is wearing will allow...me to control how and what kind of power she uses and in what quantity" Serenity nodded

The general flipped a button and Makoto awoke.

"Fight them" She commanded

The guards on the Jovian moon, let loose two huge creatures. With no hesitation Makoto wiped them off the Jovian Moon. Test after test was run against an array of enemies.

"Turn it all the way up" Serenity laughed

Makoto immediatly hit her knees screaming. A Magi sitting in the "audience" yelled her to stop that it was too much.

"Oh shut up, she'll be fine"

They watched as a surge of electricity ran up her spine, a small shockwave of energy was released sending the General flying backwards. Serenity watched in horror as the control panel smashed to the ground.

A Magi lept up.

"Get them out of there!"

"General! EVACCUATE NOW!"

Troops started to scramble to their ships, but it was too late.

Makoto's eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed a blood curdling scream. The armor that once contained and controlled her powers, started to crack under the pressure then smashed. All was seen on the camera was a brillant flash, a loud shockwave , screams, the sound of ammunition fire then...silence. Deadly silence. The camera faded.

The council stood in awe and in shock. Queen Serenity had just created and probably destroyed the most lethal weapon...ever.

-------------------------------

Mako awoke.

_"What a bad dream" She thought_

Her eyes widened, all around her was death. Hundreds maybe thousands of lunar troops lay dead at her feet. Then she noticed she was bleeding, everywhere. Tears starting rolling down her face as she fainted.

A hooded man walked up and picked the young girl up.

"Now it's my turn" He smiled

----------------------------------

Yeah, this one is short, but it's a good place to stop for now. Who is the hooded man? Ha. Bet you can't guess. If you do...you win...A COOKIE! YEAH!

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Again, all comments, flames, suggestions, critiscism. ARE WELCOME! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

My Recommended Reading:

Thanks again!

-Lady-D


End file.
